The Black Wind Genocide
by James-Sate
Summary: An evil wind is blowing, and the time for the end of all mankind is at hand. Only the last Belmont can stop Lord Vlad, only...she doesn't know it yet.


Castlevania: The Black Wind - Genocide  
  
In the days when the Sun shone but a little bit and the children of the night roamed the Earth freely there were those cursed with the title "Vampire Hunter". These were the members of the Family Belmont and for ages, they have fought the cursed nightwalkers and prevailed. Lord Vlad, the famed denizen of these children has been silent for ages.  
  
Time has passed, and Earth has moved into the fourth year of the twenty-first century. The World is in turmoil, violence is rampant, and souls are lost each day to the bloodied soil. They feed him, and his strength has grown. Lord Vlad will be awoken soon and already have his children begun the ceremonies to his great revival.  
  
Only those left of the Family Belmont can stop him, but after so many years the bloodline has run thin, and weak. Only one woman has been left with enough of the Belmont's blood to be dubbed the next Vampire Hunter.  
  
* * * *  
  
"A platoon of twenty men was killed today in Iraq, as they were attacked by Iraqi troops from within the town of Baghdad," the newsman said.  
"God, that makes nearly forty American troops killed already," Marion said while she looked over her shoulder. She was busy cleaning the dishes that she and her fiancé used for dinner that evening.  
  
Marion Jager lived in New York with her fiancé Christopher Finch. They both worked upper management for one of the numerous companies in the city. They met by chance, as they bumped into each other in the elevator. Two years later, and they were set to be married.  
  
"And to think, President Bush was planning on not losing anyone," Chris said, as he sipped at his coffee.  
"Well that was a pretty bold statement of him, wasn't it. I didn't think war existed without both sides losing men, otherwise we call that-," Marion said.  
"Genocide," Christopher finished.  
"Yes, that's it. Well, I'm finished here, I'm going to go work a little and then head off to bed," Marion said, as she walked over to Chris, gave him a kiss, and headed to the study.  
  
They lived in a decent apartment. With both of them making $100,000 each a year, housing costs were not an issue. Marion sat herself down at the desk, and booted up her computer. She began looking through some folders on a desk behind her when she heard something.  
  
"Did you say something, hun?" Marion asked.  
"Huh, no.not a thing," Chris said, still glued to the T.V.  
  
Marion ignored it, and went back to work. She sat at the computer and worked for another two hours, until her fingers ached. Just as she went to save her work, she swore she heard something again.  
  
"Are you sure you didn't-," Marion said, but when she saw that Chris had already gone to bed she shook her head, and attributed it to being sleepy. That night in bed, Marion was constantly awoken by voices, some that sounded faint, others which screamed in her ear. She took the next day off work, and went to her therapist, which was assigned to her, due to the stresses of her job.  
  
"So you've been hearing voices Marion, tell me more," Dr. Klipsch asked Marion.  
"Well, I don't know what to say. I can't tell what they're saying, but I know in my head what they're talking about. They are sometimes loud, and other times they are very quiet," Marion said, fidgeting with her suit.  
"Have you been under a lot of stress at work?"  
"No, no stress at all. In fact we recently got a huge company to merge with us, and looks like we'll all be getting raises because of it."  
"How about at home, are you and Chris ok?  
"Yeah we're great. I mean, we haven't argued about anything, and we've been getting to that stage in a relationship where we are comfortable with each other's presence all the time, now that we've moved in together."  
"How much longer until the wedding?"  
"It's set for next month, on the twelfth."  
"Perhaps that's it, you're feeling so pressed with all the things you have to do for the wedding that you're telling yourself in your head that you have lots left to do, and this is manifested in "voices", when in reality it's just your conscience."  
"Maybe, but I haven't felt stressed out about it," Marion said just as the clock chimed.  
"Well, that's all the time we have for today, I'll talk to you next week if you need to, ok?" Dr. Klipsch said standing up.  
"Thank you Doctor," Marion said as she walked out. Down on the street, Marion looked to her left and to her right and gathered her thoughts on what she had yet to do that day. Suddenly, just before she began to walk back to work, the world around her seemed to slow down, and the people blurred and warped until the reality around Marion was like that of an oil painting. She spun around; looking at the skyscrapers that melted into the clouds, the only individual that remained solid was a man across what use to be the street. He was wearing a beige business suit, with a maroon tie, and was carrying a leather briefcase.  
  
"Hello!" Marion called over to him. The man looked over at her, and smiled. He began to walk towards Marion, and just as he crossed the street, a large smear in the middle of the road flew towards the man. Marion assumed it was a car, but before she had a chance to call out, the smear smashed into the man. Marion looked away in horror. "If I hadn't called him, he wouldn't have come over. Why didn't he watch where he was going?"  
  
Marion looked back at the street, expecting to see the man on the street, but to her shock he was standing right behind her smiling. Marion looked over his shoulder, and saw what looked like a paint can explosion where the car was.  
  
"What happened?" Marion asked, looking back at the man.  
"Seems as though 'cars' don't have too much weight to them in this place," the man smiled, looking over at the smear, and laughing a little.  
"What is 'this place'," Marion asked.  
"Beats me, it's in your head, I'm just stuck here."  
"You mean, stuck in my head?"  
  
"Looks that way."  
"So you're not real, you're just a figment of my imagination?"  
"Well.sort of. How well do you know you're family's history?"  
"Fairly well, I know we came from Romania, that's really it. Why?"  
"This may come as a shock to you, but you're really from the Family Belmont, not Jager. It is true that you're from Romania, however what I bet you didn't know, is that your family was very powerful back then.  
"Back when, and shouldn't I know all this, you're a figment of my imagination," Marion stammered.  
"I suppose that's true, I just imagine this has something to do with what I'm about to tell you. You're from the Family Belmont like I said, but the Belmonts have something of a curse placed upon their family. More of a unfortunate title, really."  
"And that is.?"  
"Vampire Hunters," the man said nonchalantly.  
"Vampire Hunters?" Marion couldn't contain her laughter. "I must be crazy, my own figments of my imagination are telling me that I'm something a Vampire Hunter. Oh that's great." 


End file.
